Rollercoasters
by Shiro0529
Summary: After Natsume finds out Mikan has been doing missions for over a year, they've both have gotten busier and are ending up with such horrible complications they really don't need or want. "Thanks mom." MXN slight RXH YXOC OCs are mine. Blood Gore Explicit
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice etc. etc. OCs belong to me and yeah. I don't plan, I just keep typing and typing so it may be confusing. Enjoy.

* * *

"What do you want from me?" I asked Natsume suspiciously, leaning on specifically his door in case he tries to do anything I'm not ready for like last time. I'm not that stupid. We may have been dating for a little over a year, but he still cannot…I'll just stop there.

Natsume stood less than a foot away from me, his back facing me. "Mikan, you've got to be kidding me." The muscles in my body tensed then relaxed as soon as I did, like I never moved a muscle. Just...when he says my name, I feel so vulnerable. He may be a real genius being the only special star in the academy -That'll soon change this Sunday- but he's still stupid and dense enough not to know the affects he has on me.

"Wha-" Swiftly, he turned around and pinned me by my wrists, sandwiching me between him and his door with a loud thud. "Don't give me that feigned idiocy..." He gently placed his forehead on mine, "Shiro Neko." (A/N: I know this name has been used a lot in many FFs, but it's the only thing I could think of at this moment so it won't be changing.) My breath hitched to the sound of my name used on missions.

With that said, he pulled me into a hot (literally) but comforting embrace. "...How long?" I asked him. "How long have you known?"

"How long have you been doing this?" He ignored my question, asking his own and tightened the hug. A cold sweat broke out, slid down from the side of my face and dripped down to Natsume's bare arm. Bare because he's currently only in his boxers because of not what perverted thing you're thinking, but because he told me to come over for me to find out that he just finished showering without even telling me! Anyways, back to the current situation.

"Natsume, I asked you first."

"The minute before I told you to come over tonight." He answered and kissed my forehead. My once limp arms then wrapped around his waist following with a sigh, "Exactly a year from today." Natsume grasped the back of my shirt tight in his hands. I used the mind reading alice I copied from Koko secretly 5 years back to read his mind. I only use this on missions and when I'm really, really curious.

_"That long and I've suspicious a couple weeks ago? Not to mention find out!"_ I smiled at his moment of idiocy. "What are you smiling about?" He must've felt it. We broke the hug slowly. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to his bed. I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

"Nothing. How did you find out anyway?"

"Next time, you might wanna tell Youichi to not ask himself questions while his door is slightly ajar in the middle of the night."

**A Little Earlier**

**Natsume's POV:**

Youichi's door's open. He should be more damn careful. Good thing I'm coming over to talk to him. I heard Youichi give a heavy sigh before I could reach over to grasp the door knob and enter. What's he so worked up about? He's only 8, not like there's anything to stress about at that age.

"Onee-chan worries too much about Onii-chan." The boy's right... It's better than nothing at least. "Does she really love him _that_ much that she would work for the academy along with the rest of us?" What? I kicked the door open and frightening Youichi in the process causing him to fall down on his bed. "Onii-chan?"

"Hey, is what you were talking to yourself about true?" "About Onee-chan?" I nodded. "Yeah. Don't be mad!" He wailed and began to panic slightly. I must be really scaring him right now.

"Sorry if I scared you. I'm not mad." "But you're even scaring my ghosts!" "Okay, I'm mad at you for not sensing my presence and leaving your door open. I just came to ask you about Polka but never mind. I got my answer." I turned around about to leave but he talked, making me stop in my tracks. I didn't bother turning around to face him.

"Tell Onee-chan you know. Just so you know, she's not the same as before. She's still cheerful, but she's not stupid or as dense anymore. Enough for missions at least."

"What kind of missions has Persona given her?"

"I don't know how bad. Most of her missions she's with me but it's like I do nothing."

I looked over my shoulder. "Have you seen how she was in missions?"

"Onee-chan told me that if you ever find out and ask me that, to tell you, _'Figure it out yourself. Best that you watch her on missions rather than trying to run for your life.'_" He sweat dropped and looked down to the ground. "But she's not stronger than you it's for sure. She also said that if you wanna try, you can spar with her one day."

"Hm. I'll come back...sometime again. I'm going to go talk to her." "Okay. Byye Onii-chan."

I closed the door shut behind me and checked that it was lock. I took a few steps away, then stopped to see if Youichi would talk to himself again. "Onee-chan's going to get mad at missions now!" I heard him whine followed by 3 consecutive thuds on the wall. Dammit Mikan!

**Present**

**Mikan's POV:**

Natsume started knocking on my forehead like a door, "Your insanity is rubbing off on him."

"Along with my _idiocy_ on you?" I arched my eyebrow with a smirk playing on my lips. "You've gotten quite sneaky, huh?" "Obviously. I managed to hide this from you for a year didn't I? Could've gone longer-"

"Hey! You weren't planning on telling me?"

"Hell no! Not anytime soon at least. Probably would've waited until we were partnered up which would probably be a couple months from now."

"Hn, fine."

"I can't believe you scared You-chan!" "Was it really my fault? I hear an 8 year-old that is a member of the D.A. class while his door is open with his guard down about my girlfriend who I just recently found out has been in the D.A. class and doing missions when she, meaning you, should've told me!"

"Oh yeah, that makes perfect sense Natsume. _'Hey, did you know I'm now in the D.A. class and do missions along with Youichi who has known since I started?'_ Jeez, Natsume! It doesn't come up in an everyday conversation. How was I supposed to bring it up?" I brought my right hand up to his left ear where his dark red earring was and pulled it with just 1/16 of my new found strength. Since it's welded on permanently, it hurts a lot for him when it's tugged. Especially by me. As weak as I was before using half my strength hurt him a lot.

"Fuck! That hurts like a bitch you know!"

"Yeah I know that! Why do you think I'm doing it?" "An excuse to get a hand on me." "In your dreams you pervert. Which they are." I gave another tug before letting go and letting him massage his own earlobe.

"Now tell me, how and why did you start all of this?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice etc. etc. OCs belong to me and yeah. I don't plan, I just keep typing and typing so it may be confusing. Enjoy.

* * *

**A Year Before**

"Natsume." I cried to myself quietly, holding his free hand tightly at 3AM. The hospital bedsheets were now drenched in my tears as the dark room filled with my sniffing and drips from the IV.

"Come on. Please wake up." He's been here for 12 days, this is the longest he has been here and hasn't even woken up yet. Just the fact that he is the unlimited type alice worries me let alone him accepting missions against his own free will to protect Ruka-pyon and I and then coming back with enough injuries to get stuck in the hospital. Just that this time seems a little more serious. More cuts, bruises in it's wake, and surprisingly some minor burns.

Thankfully, it's summer _vacation_ in the academy, so I've been spending all my days here ever since the night he was submitted to the hospital. The only time I would ever leave willingly would be to go to the washroom, shower, and sometimes eat. Sometimes eat because Hotaru, Ruka, and everyone know I wouldn't even think of leaving to go get food until Natsume finally woke up so they would bring me food or drag me against my own will to eat out.

"He's not going to wake up just by the sound of your voice like in those stupid dramas like some sort of miracle, Mikan."

"You think I don't know that? I don't believe in any of that crap but it helps me keep as sane as possible so get out, Persona-nii." I growled darkly. I didn't bother to turn around, he knows when I'm like this I'm extremely pissed off. We've encountered each other here at least 7 times now. It really annoys me. "Onii-chan, I'm not a little girl." I reminded him.

Persona chuckled a little, "You're right."

"It's like this every time Persona-nii. You come and comment, I get annoyed and/or pissed, you make that same offer and leave for me to _think about it_. You're going to have to change your offer if you want me."

"I think I see where this is going. Instead of completely taking out _our_ Kuro Neko out of missions, you want him to live free away from the academy as soon as your class graduates and at the least give him much lighter missions or , if possible, taking him completely out of missions?" Finally his brain started to work.

"No shit. Is it possible though?"

"To take him out completely? No. Giving him freedom and much lighter missions? Yes." That seemed way too easy.

"I'm 14 and weak. Pretty strong for a girl but still unbelievably weak to be one of the school's soon-to-be top operatives. Why would you want me?" I turned around to finally face him in his ivory white mask and completely black attire.

Persona scoffed and turned his gaze to the window. The bright moon was out in the clear, dark sky; the only thing that was lighting this entire room. "Like I have said before, you have the 2 most rarest alices and you can use them pretty well now. Your reason to master your alices: Prevent the Kuro Neko from using his when unnecessary. Like burning your clothes to look at you with lust.

"And about you being weak, you've got to think of a better lie to fool me. You know that. I know he has taught you enough offensive and defensive moves just in case he won't be able to protect you at that time himself. I would add his other thoughts into that seeing that he's as predictable as you in that sense, but I don't think you can handle it just yet." Persona-nii smirked, amused by my actions.

My hands twitched a little. Does he have cameras in both our rooms? There's no way he could see through the window with the curtains in the way nor could he hear us because of the sound barrier that we can turn on/off anytime we want to. "How would you know?" Serena-sensei wouldn't keep a close watch on us...would she?

"I understand why you wouldn't believe me. Well, I can just say that he's just not smart enough to figure out how I did it. You might be able to. At least the two of you were aware of who would be watching."

It has to be something Natsume has never even touched and/or suspected something of it. Think...think... Something that's also within site of us. "Don't think about it right now. So do we finally have a deal?"

"Impatient Onii-chan? I'm not going to accept yet. I want it in writing and confirmed face-to-face with you and the higher ups after Natsume has fully recovered and not just sent out of the hospital."

"Not a problem. I'll be going then..._Shiro Neko._" With that said, he was gone. The only reason why he chose that as my name was because it was the opposite of Natsume and we are opposites. Briefly meaning opposites attract. You know what I mean.

Present

"Technically, I was there when he gave you the offer but not when you accepted?" Natsume asked, fully recalling the memory. "I hated seeing that you lost a couple pounds. You looked underweight. I'm happy that your body's back though."

"Wonderful to-die-for curvaceous body and all." I teased him. I'm also not stupid enough to think he doesn't think of my body like that. I can just tell by the look in his eyes. Not his face;His eyes. "Anyways, yeah. And that is also why you're not going to be the only Special star after this sunday."

His eyes widened slightly, "Are they making you my roommate?" I bet he's thinking something perverted...I'll just leave him to his own imagination.

"I'm not so sure of that, but probably if we get lucky." I chastely kissed his cheek before getting up to leave. "Oh yeah, when I meant _'if we get lucky.'_ I mean just sleeping next to each other. You know I'm not ready just yet. You can still drop some subtle hints and maybe you might be lucky and finally stop reading your perverted mangas. Bye."

_"She's never going to let that go."_ I overheard Natsume's thoughts and smiled to myself. Of course I'm never going to let that go. I only have one thing on him while he has stolen my underwear, stolen my first kiss, and seen my quote unquote flatlands all when we were 10. I'm not surprised about this at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow took me awhile. Anyways...

Translations:

Aijou Akuma = Affectionate Devil

Sukoshi Akuma = Little Beast/Devil (I'd prefer Beast but whatever...floats your boat.)

Ketteitekina Shounen = Decisive (Little) Boy

My god, 3,121 words. Since school has started, my inspiration is sort of coming back to me, but since school's piling up it'll take awhile to update. I can't guarantee I'll update a week the least, so, I'll say I'll update once every 2 weeks the least. Just to be safe. R&R

(P.S. My other story, Lives, will soon be updated as well and I'll be posting a pointless one-shot because I got bored. Helped me keep going though. The one shot will be rated T and an AU.)

* * *

**Third Person View:**

**Weeks Later in the Northern Forest**

**-2:56PM-**

"Natsume, I am NOT going to have another rematch with you. We've had almost 10 these passed few weeks and each of those lasted for 4 hours at the least because of your damn pride." Mikan glared through her white mask at the said boy as she threw him to the ground and straddled his waist, hand lightly clamped on his neck.

Natsume is proud Mikan can kick his ass meaning she can kick almost anyone's ass, but because of his huge pride, he will not accept the fact this girl can surpass him. _"At least she can't take me out in an instant. I'd really hate that."_ He thought to himself as he looked back at Mikan through his black mask. He then noticed their position and, of course, had a perverted plan. "Okay, fine. No rematch."

"Good." She began to get off of Natsume until he flipped both of them so that Mikan was now on her back. He removed both of their masks. "Hey. Wh-"

"Can I have something else instead?" His breath grazed her ear as he gently tugged on her new alice limiter she bought at Central Town the day after Natsume found out about her. Her alice limiter was similar to his blood red one, the gem was golden though with white gold instead of gold rings. She was really fighting the urge to give in because that feels pretty damn good. Good thing her self-control is still in tact.

"Have sex with me here and I'll make sure I'll _rip_ _off_ your alice limiter with my teeth." Mikan threatened as she slipped her hands between the two of them and gently pushed off Natsume with ease. They still haven't had sex yet because they've both been too busy with missions lately. If not missions, preparations for missions. If not preparations for missions, training their kouhais, Youichi and the Saito twins. If not that, really busy with friends on random outings. Those last until late at night.

"Fine." Natsume grumbled annoyed that he didn't have his way again. He stood up and looked away from Mikan who was still sitting on the ground.

Mikan sighed. _"What a baby..."_ She smiled before jumping on Natsume's back to cheer him up. He turned his head, looking at her through the corner of his right eye and raise his eyebrows. "Let's go back to our dorm and change. We're supposed to go to train our kouhais today." She said before kissing his cheek and getting off.

Since Mikan was planned on being promoted to a special star, the HSP, her uncle Kazu, MSP, and new ESP, Yuka who's rarely ever around, all agreed to let her share a room with Natsume. They trust them not to have a kid. Who the hell would at 15 whilst you're trapped in Gakuen Alice for another 5 years? Plus, Mikan would be screwed over for her missions and Natsume would...probably be too shocked if it were to happen so suddenly.

Anyways, Ruka and Hotaru were also promoted to special stars just last week so they were shocked to find out Mikan was just across their rooms and sharing with her boyfriend. Mikan and Natsume suffered from Hotaru's newly improved baka cannon that would've broken their bones if they hadn't dodge all of them. Hotaru was utterly pissed when she found out about the missions and that the idiot's idiot boyfriend helped keep it a secret. Ruka being Ruka, tried to calm down his girlfriend and ended up getting hit in the face at a low setting of the baka gun.

So, back to Mikan and Natsume. Mikan teleported both herself and Natsume to their room and started to change out of their dirty clothes and into clean ones. "Have you found out Koji-kun's alice yet?" Mikan asked through her black sleeveless shirt that momentarily got stuck on her head. Her arms first popped out then her head. Them stripping in the same room didn't really affect them. After years and years of Natsume pulling down her shirts and flipping her skirts even before they started dating, she just got used to all of it. As for Natsume, he still has enough sanity to not tackle her.

"Iie. (No.) Damn brat probably doesn't even use it as much as the other kids his age with the exception of his sister and Youichi." Natsume answered, slipping into a pair of sport shorts and tied the drawstring tight just in case a specific little eight year-old boy pantses him again. How embarrassing that was since he fell flat on his face the first and last time that happened.

"He does actually. I'm kind of surprised you didn't figure it out." She laughed inwardly with a smile on her face as she looked through a small trinket box that Mikan bought for both hers and Natsume's alice limiters that was hidden behind Natsume's books on the shelf just above the headboard of the bed. "What are you smiling about?" He asked, catching a black, elastic wristband she tossed to him and slipping it onto his left wrist whilst she slipped on two thin, purple bangles that jingled.

"Here's the biggest hint I can give you: Koji-kun used his alice on you many times before, leading to different situations." In an instant Natsume figured what the kid's alice was basically based on. "He was the reason I acted like a bashful idiot around you?"

"Yaaaaay, you figured it out." Mikan teased, laughing at his facial expression as they both recalled the memory of Natsume flushing bright red like what Ruka used to do when they were 10. "I'll get Koji to explain his own alice himself when we meet up with them. Wanna race on the way?" Mikan suggested as she tossed a thin, silver chained necklace to Natsume with a silver ring that was used as a pendant. Mikan also took out another one that looked exactly like it just for her. Only difference between the two necklaces was the engravings inside the ring. Mikan had the one that was engraved _Natsume_ and _Pervert_ whilst Natsume had the one engraved _Mikan_ and_ Polka._

"Depends. What's the wager?" Natsume clasped the ends of the necklace around behind his nape and let the removable ring fall hidden under his shirt. He crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her to answer. "The usual. If I win, I get a peaceful night tonight. If you win, you get what you want."

_"This is pointless. She always outruns me."_ He groaned inwardly. _"Nothing I can do."_ He sighed, "Fine. But you're going to win anyway."

Mikan placed a hand on his shoulder and giggled up at him. Unknown to him that she was actually stealing his alice...again. He realized this a little too late and groaned aloud in frustration. Today's his worst day. "Readysetgo." She said hastily and jumped out the window with Natsume no less than a foot behind her. He was used to her sneaky ways of a head start.

**Meanwhile in Youichi's room...**

_THUD_

"Onee-chan, calm down!" Koji raised his hands up, waving them frantically trying to get the attention of his twin sister, Kou Saito, and his soon-to-be dead best-friend, Youichi Hijiri. Now, what just recently happened was that when the Saito twins entered Youichi's room, one of Youichi's creepiest, evil spirit really freaked out Kou and making her scream the first time since Youichi has met them a year ago. He was under the impression she was fearless. How wrong he was.

_"Youichi's literally going to be dead if she uses her alice."_ Koji thought, just imagining Kou using her strength on Youichi. Oh how terrible of a result that would be. Kou and himself would have hell to pay. Especially by Mikan.

"Kou-chan, I didn't think you'd get freaked out by any of my spirits! We dissected a fish in class and you didn't even gag. Even when you got some weird juice on your hand." Youichi defended himself with his hands in his pockets as he slowly kept backing away from a one very angry Kou as she slowly ascended towards Youichi who was trying to keep his composure. When you're young, you tend to take things too far. Can't help yourself.

_["Jeez Onee-chan. Your love is so rough."]_ Koji teased her telepathically. Telepathy is both Kou and Koji's secondary alice.

Kou turned, looking into the gray, azure pigmented eyes of her younger twin brother with her gray, olive pigmented eyes and forgetting about her anger with Youichi for a second. _["You amplify my warm feelings towards him and I'll hurt you."]_ She threatened with a glare. Koji grinned cheekily back at his sister.

Youichi alternately looked between the two that he knew were arguing telepathically. But not for long. She turned back to Youichi and said, "Temee... (Informal 'You') Hope Mikan-nee-chan doesn't make the two of us spar at the end of our training."

"H-hai." He stuttered unnoticeably and looking unfazed by the dark aura she was emitting but panicking on the inside. _"Crap. Last time that happened I tripped trying to get away and broke my collarbone."_

_["I can't believe you're a _masochist_, Youichi."]_ Koji teased Youichi, receiving a mortified look from the gray-haired 8 year-old. Too bad Koji didn't have mind-reading, too or Youichi didn't have telepathy as well so he could retort to that statement.

Youichi found it really bothersome of how his best-friend knows how everyone feels about who and/or what. Especially about his own feelings for Kou which he didn't really understand why he had them for her. Same for Kou towards Youichi.

_["You're such a _sadist_, Onee-chan."]_ Koji teased his sister as well and got another mortified look, from her this time. Before Koji could get another You-Kou beating of the week, the three 8 year-olds felt two familiar presences rushing to them. They know whose presences those were and why they were coming so fast. Koji, being the nicest, but most mischievous out of the 3, opened Youichi's dorm door so the door wouldn't break for the 3rd time because of their senpais.

"I can't believe Onii-chan agreed to another race with her." Youichi sighed, pushing away the recent argument they all just had. Kou agreed with a nod, combing her fingers through her short, slightly wavy, black hair that reached to her nape.

Koji had a very similar hairstyle, only difference was that his hair was unnoticeably wavy. It's actually quite hard to tell who's who if you don't look at their bangs and face. Kou tends to borrow Koji's clothes half the time so they can't exactly rely on looking at their clothes unless it was their uniforms. But since it's summer _vacation_ at Gakuen Alice, they wear whatever the hell they want.

Anyways, back to the scene. Mikan then leaped into the room a split second before Natsume did, meaning she won once again. "I win!" She stopped abruptly in the centre of the room, Natsume wrapping his arms tightly around her as he crashed into her at the sudden stop and nearly falling. "You always win."

"True but you did better than before." She smiled before chastely kissing Natsume on the lips and turning to the 3 kids. "Alright, so I'll be taking Aijou Akuma (Koji) and Sukoshi Akuma (Kou); Natsume will take Ketteitekina Shounen (Youichi)." Mikan informed them using, obviously, their pseudo names. The twins weren't quite used to it.

"Mikan-nee-chan, who's sparring with who today?" Kou asked, readjusting her bangles on her left wrist so that the setting wasn't so high. Mikan tapped her chin with her index finger as she thought about whose abilities she has to see now, Natsume's arms still around her not bothering to move.

"How about you and You-chan?" Immediately, Kou had a triumphant look on her face as she gave a small smile to the said boy who had a just-my-luck look up at Mikan. _"This should be interesting."_ Koji thought, scratching his cheek with a slanted smile from behind his sister and best-friend.

"Did we miss something?" Natsume asked, noticing the reactions of the kids in front of them. "I think we did." Mikan agreed, keeping an eye on them, too. "Hey, what happened before we got here or else ice will constantly go down all of your pants." Mikan asked with an oh-so _'innocent'_ smile. Youichi and Kou stayed quiet.

"They," Koji said pointedly at Youichi and Kou. "Got into a little argument again. This time Youichi successfully scared Kou with one of his spirits."

Natsume and Mikan just sighed, remembering how simple things are when you're a kid. "That's stupid. Let's go." Natsume mumbled before kissing Mikan's cheek and walking passed the three over to the window. He turned around. "We are not racing this time Polka." She just smiled as he jumped out the window first. "Okay, you guys go first."

Kou, Youichi, Koji, and Mikan jumped out the window next in that order. They were on the 3-star floor so it took a little longer than it would have if they were on the 1 or 2-star floors. _["Mikan-nee-chan, do you think it's a good idea to have them spar today?"]_ Koji asked the said 15 year-old telepathically as they were falling down. _["Don't worry. I'm sure Kou-chan won't hurt him severely. She'll have enough time to get over it."]_ Mikan smiled inwardly. So did Koji. _["What ever you say."]_ And they touched ground.

Mikan teleported all of their masks into each of their hands to put on for precautions. It was her responsibility to get their masks since their pockets weren't big enough. "Okay," Mikan placed her white cat mask on and adjusted the voice distorter a little so her voice was huskier. "Kuro Neko will give you instructions first as I supervise for the next hour." She turned her head to face Natsume, signalling him to speak.

The said teen put his mask on, also adjusting the voice distorter to a much lower setting. "First things first, sprint the perimeter of the Northern Forest and don't slow down. The last person will receive a minor punishment of Shiro Neko's choice. Once you've sprinted the _full_ perimeter, come to the clearing inside the forest any way you'd like. You may use your alices on each other." He nodded at Mikan once.

"Put your masks on and make sure your alice limiters are on securely and working properly." She said before they could even think about booking it, not wanting to be last. The kids did as they were told and spoke, making sure their voices have changed, too, like their senpais'. Youichi's was a swirling gray mask that shimmered a little, Koji's a dark red with a silver outline just on the edges of the mask, and Kou's a lighter shade of red with the same silver outline on the edges and around the eyes, too.

"Okay, all set." Mikan put her hands behind her back and lit a small fire ball hidden behind her, looking innocent. She always has a different method of getting them to move. "Go!" She yelled, briefly heating up the ground beneath their feet to get them going. Which worked effectively as they yelped at the heat and took off into the trees, out of sight.

"Youichi's probably going to lose." Natsume sighed, losing a little bit of faith in the said boy. "He'll be fine. I'm sure they'll come back safely with as much as a scratch or two." Mikan slipped her hand into Natsume's as they started walking into the forest to the clearing, also inserting his fire alice back into him through their linked hands. _"I hope."_ She thought.

_"After getting a peek of Kou-chan's thoughts just now, he'll probably come back with a limp that I'll have to heal."_ Mikan grimaced inwardly, feeling pity of how dangerous the two's puppy love can be. Of course she has noticed. Mind-reading and a copy of Koji's alice. It's also pretty obvious. It's like her and Natsume when they were younger, but just A LOT more dangerous since neither one of them is as forgiving and innocent as Mikan 5 years ago. Not that Mikan isn't anymore, but just not as much.

"I swear he's at least the slightest bit of a masochist." Natsume said suddenly, referring to Youichi, and breaking Mikan's train of thought. He noticed, too, even before Youichi came up to him a couple times to help him sort out his affections for the girl.

"He's only 8. At least he doesn't find any sexual gratification from pain." Mikan chuckled a little even though that'd be so wrong if she was wrong about that statement.

"I'd say being a sadist, even if not for any sexual satisfaction, runs in the Saito/Imai family. I mean take Imai (Hotaru) for example-"

"Lalalalalaalalalala! I don't wanna hear it!" Mikan cut him off and covered her ears with both hands. "Okay, calm down. Let's just get up on the bough of a tree already in the clearing." Natsume chuckled at his girlfriend's discomfort and took her hand in his again.

_CRASH_

The couple turned their heads to where they heard a tree falling, crows flying up in the air away from the sight and cawing. Mikan used the animal pheromones she copied from Ruka and understood, _"Stupid Girl (?)"_ and _"Strength."_ and _"Brats."._ "What was it?" Natsume asked. "Kou-chan. I'm sure she didn't crush them." Mikan laughed nervously and they continued walking. _"He's a goner by the end of training."_ The two thought, hands still linked.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, it's 2:44AM here. Probably not a good idea to stay up so late but whatever. 2,948 words wooo. Anyways, just to let you know Lives will be delayed because some things aren't quite making sense. Sorry for the inconvenience. It MIGHT be updated later on today (Sunday.) but most likely not.

This chapter hasn't been Beta'd yet soooo yeaaaah. Expect some changes. R&R

* * *

"Kuro Neko, wake up." Mikan said, shaking Natsume's shoulders gently as he laid on his girlfriend's lap, using her as a pillow. "They're getting closer now." "God. The day I actually need rest, they're really fast." Natsume grumbled annoyed by the fact he didn't get enough rest when he came back from that mission last night (this morning) and that he sparred with Mikan not too long ago. Now, the two of them had to train the three kids and he wasn't exactly in a good mood. Well, he never is but more in a bad mood than usual. "Don't be such a baby." Mikan sighed, stroking the boy's raven hair gently as he still laid his head on her lap.

Mikan always has to stay awake when they make the kids do their warm-up to sprint/run the perimeter of the Northern Forest so she could see how they're doing using multiple alices. Youichi is currently using one of his biggest spirits and riding on it's back to catch up. Yeah, he's last. Kou has been throwing tree branches (smaller than the first one she threw that caused a domino effect earlier) at Youichi and a couple times at her brother who was far up front.

Koji lowered the other two's determination to win quite a bit so that they wouldn't try as hard and get faster with the possibility of getting caught in their crossfire for their personal reasons he has no participation in whatsoever. Pretty much, he's been running and jumping from tree to tree peacefully whilst the other two were quite far back fighting with each other. _"Too Easy."_ Koji sighed inwardly and touched the ground of the clearing first.

"Aijou Akuma." Mikan mumbled, clarifying that the said boy is first. "You can come up here if you want." Mikan smiled from behind her mask, patting a tree branch right next to the one where her and Natsume were. Natsume opened one eye and looked down, then closed his eyes again attempting to take another small nap.

"It's okay Shiro-senpai. I'll just stay here 'til they get here. Shouldn't be too long anyway unless Onee-chan and Ketteitekina Shounen actually get in a fight."

"You didn't raise Shounen's anger too much right?" Natsume's ears twitched a little at this. That kid down there was supposed to explain what and how his alice is/works. Natsume sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows and looked towards Koji. "What's your alice and how does it work?"

"No Shiro-senpai; and I control/amplify/decrease emotions and feelings. I can sense what they're feeling and how much of the said feeling. I can't add any non-existent emotions/feelings of a person especially if it's towards anything specific. Like a person or food. Like Ketteitekina Shounen, I can't make him love Onee-chan because it's not there or there's just simply not enough of the emotion to really count. But he can get nervous and bashful a little and I can amplify it from slightly fidgety to constant stuttering and a flushed face. Earlier, I had lowered both their determination to win and raised Ketteitekina Shounen's anger equivalent to Onee-chan's." Koji explained briefly and the best way he can at the moment. The other two were still far away enough not to hear him use Youichi as an example. He wanted the two to figure out they both like each other on their own.

"His alice is really good." Mikan complimented, looking down at Koji as she swung her legs back and forth in the air.

_"Now that makes sense to why he's in the D.A. class."_ Natsume thought to himself, for as far as he knew, and then laid back down again. "10 seconds." He mumbled, keeping his eyes open and looking at the sky through the leaves of the tree.

Koji jumped into a tree away from the clearing, just like their senpai's to have a higher chance of not getting into their crossfire. Soon enough, the two seemed to have come at the exact same time. Youichi had the most injuries but they weren't much and was panting heavily just like Kou.

Natsume, Mikan, and Koji all jumped down from their trees, approaching Kou and Youichi. Mikan was contemplating this entire time what punishment to use in this case. As she scanned them, she decided it'll be something embarrassing - but entertaining to herself, Natsume, and Koji - since it was a tie. Mikan and Natsume saw they actually came at the exact same time. She'll have to heal both of them first.

_["Mikan, what's today's punishment?"]_ Natsume called from his thoughts, hoping Mikan would overhear them and she did._["They'll switch bodies. I'll go get that alice from our dorm after training and after they spar."]_ Mikan answered, just imagining how much they're going to hate her for that.

Once they were fully healed, Kou asked, "So who won?" "You'll find out at the end after you and Ketteitekina Shounen spar." Kou nodded.

Natsume took a step forward to catch the kids' attention so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. "Anyways, Persona came by earlier to give you three your next missions." Natsume took out two buff coloured folders from under his shirt. "Ketteitekina Shounen, you and Shiro Neko will be heading out to seas next week to destroy one of the AAO's overseas bases. You'll have 5 days to complete it. Shiro Neko will give you more information on it after I'm done.

"Aijou and Sukoshi Akuma, you two will be investigating patterns of the guards and, if you can, find out where the traps are and how many of them at an AAO base in Takasaki. That'll be about a 2-hour drive from here and you'll be leaving tomorrow night. It says in here," Natsume opened one of the folders, reading some of the information over again. "'If you get caught, book it.' Huh, can't believe it actually says to book it." He looked at Mikan next to him.

"Nande? (What?)" She asked. "Did your mom type this?" "Oh, haha. Yeah."

"Okay then." Natsume handed Mikan the twins' mission folder, keeping her's and Youichi's with him. "In my hand is yours, Shounen; try to take it from me without using your alice. In Shiro's hands are yours." He said pointedly at the twins. "You must do the same with Shiro Neko and also not use your alices."

"You two can't help Shounen and vice versa in any way. We'll be using all of the Northern Forest." Mikan added as she read through the twins' mission folder and memorizing it all just in case she would have to burn them unexpectedly herself. "So, are we ready?" She asked, looking up and closing the folder, slipping it under her shirt as comfortably as she can. They nodded. "Ikuzo. (Here we go/Go.)"

**Mikan**

The twins charged from opposite sides of Mikan just to be sprayed in the face by rushing water. "We never said we won't be using our alices." Mikan smiled behind her mask on involuntarily. "I'll only be using the water element for this part of your training." Koji was coughing, wiping his face with his sleeve from under the mask. Koji shook her head vigorously like a dog, water droplets flying everywhere.

Mikan started to jump backwards as the twins began to ascend towards her again. She created a slippery ice path beneath them and soon enough they were beginning to lose their balance. Before they could fall completely, Koji grabbed Kou's wrist closest to him and swinging her around to add momentum and then letting her go on the ice path heading directly towards at high-speed._"Too expected."_Mikan sighed as a thick pillar of ice raised beneath the ground and completely out of Kou's way. Good thing she was heading feet first.

Mikan jumped dove down from the pillar and grabbed Koji, who fell onto the dirt ground and off the icy path earlier, by the wrist with her right hand. She flipped with her left hand pushing them both off the ground as she transferred her copy of the strength alice into Koji. As soon as she got to her feet, she threw the boy into a sturdy tree trunk. "Onee-san!" He yelled at her.

"I transferred the strength alice your sister has into you so that your bones wouldn't break due to the impact. You'd need about 2 tons to break your bones if you have that alice." Mikan informed him as she hopped out of Kou's way again.

She slipped her right leg between Kou's, then hooking it onto the girl's left leg and jerking it in the same direction roughly causing her to fall onto her right side. "Don't keep your legs open too wide. This could happen."

**Natsume**

"Ikuzo." Natsume jumped to the side to avoid Youichi's hand, attempting to take the folder like he's supposed to. "Don't make your first move so obvious." He kneed him in the gut, but not too hard. Enough to make him cough. "And don't leave yourself so open unless your guard is really up." Natsume added.

"You've told me before." Youichi managed to say. "Then do it and fix it. It's a bad thing if I have to repeat basics." Natsume said gruffly, gripping the boy's upper arms then throwing him across the clearing.

Youichi flipped so that his feet would be where his head was and pushed off a tree trunk lightly, flipping again to land on his feet. Natsume was suddenly in front of him and on instinct ducked. Youichi angled himself, his head aiming at Natsume's stomach and pushed off the ground. Natsume's hand stopped him from doing so and jumped over him. "If you're opposing someone as tall as me or higher, aim for my knee as hard as you can. There's a higher chance they won't be able to bend down in time." "Hai."

Right before Natsume touched ground again, one of the twins flew into him and causing the both of them to fall down. "What the hell?" Natsume leaned on his elbows, looking up to see Mikan a couple about 5 yards away with her mask lifted just enough to show the smirk on her face. He turned to check which kid was groaning next to him. Kou. He looked back at Mikan, "You threw a girl at me?"

"Thanks Onee-chan." Youichi thanked Mikan, the mission folder now in his hand and out of Natsume's. "We also never agreed the senpai's could help their kouhai's." She smiled, then covered her face completely again with the white mask.

"Aren't you a sadist?" Natsume teased. "You must be a masochist then." "We'll see about that later."

Before Mikan could protest on the implied guaranteed offer, Koji was almost able to retrieve the folder. If only Natsume kept talking. "Nice strategy but it wasn't good enough." And she shoves the back of Koji's head, making him stumble a little before he rolled to the ground. "It's good that you're quick on getting back up though."

Kou stood up and the other three continued their fight a couple yards away from Youichi and Natsume. "Onii-chan, it says the principal will be coming with us..." "What?" Natsume snatched the documents out of the boy's hands and read _'The elementary school principal, Azumi Yuka, will be attending with you for a maximum of three days.'_

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled angrily and made a thick circle of fire surround Mikan to catch her full attention. He knew she knew why he was mad. "I was hoping you wouldn't find out until the night I was leaving."

"Why aren't they letting me partner up with you instead? If your mom's going, that means this mission's pretty fucking dangerous."

"Okaa-san and the MSP and HSP need you to rest up for a mission that only you and I would be able to take 24 hours after we're expected to come back. I won't be able to do it so they need you, my mom, and Tsubasa-senpai." Mikan explained, using her nullification on Natsume to prevent him from decreasing his life even more than it already has. "I promise you that we'll be fine. We'll probably be as tired as hell, but we'll be fine."

"Youichi?" The twins removed their masks, showing the worry on their faces for their friend. He gave them a small smile to reassure he'll be fine. "With both Okaa-san and I, You-chan will be okay. We won't let him sit around. I know how much he hates doing nothing."

"Yeah that's right."

"Arigatou Kuro Neko." The twins said in unison and smiled together. Kou waved the folder tauntingly in her hands. _"They should be happy I purposely let them have it. They need to read that carefully for tomorrow evening."_

They both began to read the information typed out on the papers carefully. Yuka puts loopholes for them to find all the time. Like a mini-quiz in each mission from her. It gets harder to find the higher rank of mission it is.

"'Basics: Make sure you don't cause trip any alarms and don't leave a trace of DNA or evidence.'" Koji quoted, already finding the loophole.

"You'll have 4 hours max to finish that. We need you to be sure of the patterns and alarm systems in the base."

"So is this all of our training for today?" Youichi asked randomly. "There's one small thing left."

"'One small thing.' She says." Youichi mimicked Mikan in a high-pitched voice as he, Koji, and Kou are jumping through the trees again. "If she finds this as one small thing, I wonder what she'll say about your mission Youichi." Koji commented, subtly agreeing that this _one small thing_ isn't small at all.

"I don't understand why we need to retrieve Bear-san to her unharmed. That's clearly impossible to bring him back unharmed." Kou sighed, adjusting her small bangles to a higher setting. "It's to test our intelligence and strategy." Koji said.

"She also gave us a time limit of 15 minutes." Youichi added, seeing what smart-mouth Koji has to say about that. "One of these days we're gonna have to encounter short time limits at even more difficult times. This'll be good practice."

They've reached Bear's property now but find no bear at all. "Maybe he's in the house. Youichi you go first!" Kou shoved him a little forward. "Why?" "Onee-chan told us about the christmas ball when you were 3 and lost your teddy bear and Bear-san was really nice to you." Kou explained. Youichi grimaced at the memory of how embarrassing he looked to himself back then.

"I WAS THREE. That was FIVE YEARS ago. 1,825 DAYS. We're eight years-old now and you think I'll be treated nicely? Bear-san started beating up Onee-chan when she first came here."

"She was 10 and like you said we're eight years-old."

"Two years makes no difference."

"Just go." "Fine..."

"Bear-san!" Youichi called, taking a couple more strides closer to the cottage. Youichi looked around to check if the axe was stuck in the stump. _"Good or I'd be a goner."_ "Bear-san it's You-chan!"

The door opened, revealing the little teddy bear. Youichi was feeling a little nervous since he hasn't really spoken to Bear in so long. "Hi Bear. You remember me right?" Bear approached Youichi at a slow, non-menacingly pace. "I have something to ask of you, if you don't mind." Youichi said nervously as Bear just kept on staring at him. There was no glint of evil and mischievous like before but he was still pretty intimidating no matter how small he is.

"Onee-chan wants to see you right now." Bear gave one nod. Youichi's eyes widened surprised that Bear easily complied. Kou and Koji were still watching over Youichi from afar. "Really? Well, okay. It'll be faster if I carry you. Unless you want to walk or Kou or Koji to carry you instead." Bear looked passed Youichi to look at the fraternal twins he has seen once or twice before. Since Bear still doesn't have the ability to talk, he tugged on his shorts.

"You actually got him to get here unharmed and that quick? It hasn't even been 5 minutes!" Mikan yelled as she lifted up Bear who seemed to be a tad more annoyed than when he was back at his cottage. "Misaki-senpai, Tsubasa-senpai, Megane-senpai, and Tono-senpai have a surprise for you later." Mikan whispered happily to Bear. Immediately Bear relaxed, hoping it was a surprise he thought it was.

"Anyways, Kou-chan, You-chan, you two can go spar. All you get is half an hour and that's it."

"Why so short?" Kou whined. "Because you and your brother have a mission tomorrow and we don't want one or both of you too tired out."

"Fine. Ready Youichi?" The said boy nodded.

* * *

A dumb way to end the chapter but whatever. Hope you liked it.

-Shiro0529


	5. Note: READ IT

**Everyone please read this:**

Hey guys. I forgot to do this before, so sorry. Both stories will be temporarily be on-hold because I'm getting busy.

**For people who read "Lives":**

'til I upload the sixth chapter for this FF, please go on my profile and vote on what the seventh (possibly eighth) chapter will be about. Knowing what most people want for those two chapters would be easier to write the sixth chapter so it could lead up to it. I'll post up a closing date for the poll on the sixth chapter of this story. So, please vote! I'd appreciate it : P


End file.
